


Genuine

by biffu



Series: Femslash Kink 2015 [1]
Category: Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamori feels a little insecure about her body one night, but Mirei helps to dispel that train of thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genuine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mamori/Mirei, breast worship with Mirei doing the worshipping to Mamori

Under one of the many nights spent on Mermaid Island, Mamori looked down at her chest as she sat up before turning her head to the right. She pointedly looked at Mirei’s larger breasts which were squished together as she lay on her side facing Mamori. Her sleeping expression was cute as the rest of her, but Mamori frowned at the younger girl’s sizable rack. How did it get that way? Did she have some kind of special food at home that helped her turn out this way? Mamori removed the covers from her lap and began to crawl out of her bed without really thinking.

Mirei felt Mamori climb into her bed, but continued to pretend she was sleeping. She first woke to the telltale sound of the creak in their beds as Mamori shifted from one to the other. She was perplexed for an instant, but thought that her Exter probably had a nightmare and was coming to her for comfort. She too began to move under the guise of sleep however and groaned audibly as she gave Mamori enough room to lay right beside her.

Mamori took this with gratitude before lying right on top of Mirei instead. Now Mirei was even more confused, but kept playing at sleep. She let her chest rise and fall as it normally would have before Mamori’s shaky fingers reached up to poke at her chest. She wasn’t frowning anymore, but looked like she was in awe of the mass of flesh she was trying to hold in her hands.

There was just too much for one small girl to hold!

“What are you doing?”

Mamori froze as she stared at Mirei’s breasts; trying to figure out how to say something other than “it’s not what it looks like.” Instead, she buried her face in Mirei’s chest as the embarrassment rose, coloring her cheeks a hot pink. She could feel her face heating up and then quickly jumped up from the bed and tried to scramble into her own. However, Mirei caught her by the back of her nightgown and pulled her back into the Liberator’s arms.

Face in her hands, Mamori’s muffled reply finally came. “I just wanted to know why they were so big and how they’d gotten this way. Mine aren’t nearly as nice as yours are and I was wondering if anyone would ever really like them! Especially someone like the Gov—“

Mirei sat up with Mamori in her lap, turning her so that her own breasts no longer pressed against Mamori’s back. She gave the girl a serious look before cupping Mamori’s chest through her nightgown. The audible gasp from the girl encouraged her to roll her fingertips against Mamori’s nipples that were showing themselves through the material.  Mamori’s face was still red, and she took to making small sounds and shaking her head.

“Do you…not want me to do more?”

Mirei’s question had them both stopping as Mamori took in more air before blinking down where Mirei’s hands were pressed at her breasts. It struck her that she didn’t know what she wanted at that moment, only that Mirei’s hands were working her just as gently as when they initiate the Drive.

“But…there’s no one here to fight…”

Mamori’s words made Mirei’s features soften and she drew her lips close. Instead of making for the girl’s lips, she pressed a kiss at her forehead, then her nose, before placing one on each of her cheeks. They were soft pecks for a few seconds that felt like a lifetime to Mamori. She placed her hands on each of Mirei’s that were still at her breasts before whispering to her Liberator.

“Are they…good enough?”

Pulling back for an instant, Mirei let their hands fall before her fingers found the hem of Mamori’s nightgown and began to tug it upward. Mamori did not hinder Mirei in any form, but once her breasts were revealed to Mirei, she tried to cross her arms thanks to her shyness. She felt that Mirei’s eyes not looked at her simply, but stared right through her and into her core. She was certain that feelings that rose up during a Drive was welling up into her now, and she didn’t know how to handle that.

Or perhaps, this was different.

Mirei said nothing as she held Mamori in her arms before leaning to kiss at her neck and collarbone before letting her kisses trail to the girl’s chest. Mamori gave small sounds again as Mirei cupped her breasts, only this time she lavished them with kisses as well. Mamori shook a little, and Mirei peeked up to see if she cried, but instead Mamori’s eyes were trained on her as her face grew even redder.

Focusing back on her task, Mirei let her tongue expertly swipe along Mamori’s chest before rolling against her nipples. Mamori took a deep breath, a gasp leaving her as she was fondled gently. The tugging sensation from Mirei’s teeth against her small pink nipples had her shuddering again, and she was fighting against the urge to transform. Mirei lapped at them then before her lips latched onto them, sucking greedily until Mamori was only letting her hips move of their own accord.

It wasn’t until she was starting to let go and fall into the pleasure did she notice the rocking of her own hips. It was warm and wet in between her legs as Mirei lovingly caressed, licked, and sucked at her chest. She wanted this to last, but she was faltering now as Mirei’s grip could a little rougher. Mamori couldn’t have imagined this kind of thing at any point in her previous life, yet here she was. A few more tugs and licks and sucks and several wonderful kisses against her chest, and Mamori was changing again.

She cried out; her vision went white. Mirei let the light glow around the room before her weapon—Mamori in all of her glory—was in her hands. It took only a few more seconds before the weapon dissipated and all that was in her lap was once again a flushing Mamori. The Exter wrapped her arms about Mirei’s neck before leaning in for a quick peck on her Liberator’s cheek.

“…Thank you,” she whispered before nuzzling into the crook of the other’s neck.

“You are much more, Mamori.”


End file.
